morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
Category:Races The Horselords, Masters of the Plains Proud and strong, the Centaurs are among the oldest of the peoples of the World, and their kingdoms still stretch across the heart of the plains, little changed from the nations they built in the first Age of the World. Nobility and honor shine in the eyes of every Centaur, and it is said that the deeds of ancient Centaur heroes were the inspiration for the High King's conception of chivalry and the Code. Ages of war and strife have thinned the numbers of these mighty beings, but great Cohorts still ride to crusade from the depths of the plains. The children of Kenaryn the Hunter, Centaurs have inherited their father's sense of duty, and rarely feel content, even in times of tranquility. Centaur Warriors are always galloping away to chase the winds and hunt the enemies of the World. It is said that the Centaurs were the first to teach the ways of Law and War to the Sons of Men, and the Horse Princes are still strong allies of Humankind. Their feuds with the Elves are legendary, going back Ages to the time when the Beast Lords walked the World. Swift of hoof, true to their word and strong in battle, Centaurs are worthy allies and deadly adversaries. Starting Attributes Ability Points Cost: 10 Health Bonus: 5 Mana Bonus: 15 Stamina Bonus: 70 Height: 6'9" - 8'6" (Male) / 6'9" - 8'6" (Female) Walk Speed (combat / non-combat): 6.17 / 6.17 Run Speed (combat / non-combat): 21.54 / 21.54 Statistic Distribution Granted: 45 Base Strength / 110 Max Strength Granted: 35 Base Dexterity / 85 Max Dexterity Granted: 55 Base Constitution / 125 Max Constitution Granted: 35 Base Intelligence / 85 Max Intelligence Granted: 50 Base Spirit / 105 Max Spirit Racial Abilities Unholy Resistance -5% Stamina Recovery Rate +5% Level 1: Granted Spear Skill Spear Skill +10 ''' Racial Armor *Centaur Leather, a 100% Light Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. *Centaur Chain, a 100% Medium Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. *Centaur Leather and Chain, a 100% Medium Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. *Centaur Full Plate, a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. *Centaur Plate Mail, a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. *Horselord Plate, a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. Available Charter Types *Centaur Cohort *Church of the All-Father *Military Legion '''Note: Applies only to Loreplay servers Patch History 3/25/2008 * Returned the 'of the Windlords' suffix to all Centaur Boots. * Centaurs' natural speed has been reduced by about 5%. * Decreased the Creation Cost on Centaurs by 5 Creation Points. 3/29/2007 *Slightly increased the Centaur's base Run Speed. 12/7/2004 *Adjusted Centaurs for -5 Unholy Resist. 1/14/2004 *Centaur armor can no longer be created with the magical property of "Windlords". See Also *Centaur Lore *Centaur People *Centaur Ways